Alasan
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: For PFFI's event: Bloody May. Shift Level 6, sebuah proyek yang mengharuskan Accelerator membunuh 20000 Misaka sisters, demi mendapatkan julukan esper level 6. Ia tahu bahwa ia mengikuti proyek itu supaya menjadi yang terkuat. Tapi, mungkin ada alasan lain di balik itu? Warn: failed fic, summary dan cerita berantakan. RnR please.


Darah...

Mayat...

Potongan tubuh 'manusia'...

_Goggles_...

Misaka _sisters_...

_Shift Level_ 6...

...

"_Kudaranee_."

* * *

Disclaimer :

**To Aru Majutsu no Index © Kazuma Kamachi**

**Alasan © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Genre(s) :

**Drama/Hurt/Comfort**

Rated :

**T**

**Opening Music : ****The Misfit Go – OLDCODEX**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**Special fic for PFFI's event : BLOODY MAY**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sembari memandangi sekelilingnya, Accelerator mendesah pelan. Percikan darah nyaris menutupi jalanan kecil yang ia tapaki. Bukan hanya darah, ia juga dapat melihat pecahan kaca _goggles_ di dekat kakinya. Dan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, tergeletak 'seorang' gadis yang sudah tak 'bernyawa' dengan darah yang menggenangi tubuhnya.

"Ck! Aku harus segera merapikan semuanya," ucap pemuda albino itu sambil mengangkat poni yang menutupi matanya. Tatapan arogan sekaligus kasihan ia berikan ke mayat yang ada di hadapannya. Entah apa maksud dari tatapan itu, tak ada yang bisa menafsirkannya. Hanya ia yang mengerti. Hanya ia yang tahu arti tatapan itu.

"_**Kau menyeramkan! Kau esper pembunuh! Kau harus mati!"**_

'Sial!'

"_**Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau membunuh temanmu sendiri? Dasar monster biadab!"**_

'Sial!'

"_**Tidak! Aku tidak bermaksud membunuhnya! Aku, aku—**_**"**

BLARRR!

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi yang terkuat, meskipun aku harus membunuh mereka," serempak dengan perkataan itu, terdengar bunyi ledakan dari gang kecil tempat Accelerator berdiri. Seketika jalanan di sekitar situ menjadi retak, bersama bangunan-bangunan yang mengapit jalan setapak itu.

Sebenarnya, ia bukan ingin menghancurkan tempat itu. Ia ingin menghancurkan gadis yang ada di depannya, sekedar untuk menghilangkan barang bukti—mungkin bisa disebut begitu. Tapi ia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti, alasan kenapa ia harus melakukan ini. Sudah beribu-ribu kali ia membunuh Misaka _sisters_—kloning seorang esper level 5 bernama Misaka Mikoto—namun baru kali ini ia ingin benar-benar menghancurkan si kloning dengan _serial number_ 10030 itu.

Kini, yang bisa ia lihat dari pupil merahnya bukanlah sesosok utuh 10030 lagi, melainkan potongan-potongan kecil dari kloning kesekian itu. Dengan kakinya, ia mengumpulkan potongan-potongan itu ke satu area, agar bisa lebih mudah dibersihkan oleh Misaka _sister _lainnya. Setelah semuanya terkumpul, ia menatap nanar potongan-potongan itu sembari menggumamkan kata favoritnya, "_Kudaranee_."

Accelerator hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti oleh seorang Misaka _sister_. Mata cokelat kelamnya sedikit memancarkan kesedihan, meskipun Accelerator tahu bahwa semua Misaka _sisters_ itu seperti manekin, tidak berperasaan, bahkan hati mereka hanya seharga seratus delapan puluh ribu yen. Atau mungkin ia yang salah menafsirkan? Tapi ia tidak peduli. Toh, itu bukan hal yang harus ia urus.

"Haah... Cukup untuk hari ini. Yang kali ini agak membosankan," ujar pemuda kurus itu sambil melewati Misaka 10031 yang mematung di ujung jalan setapak itu. 10031 masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Sampai Accelerator berhenti lima langkah dari tempat 10031 berdiri.

"'Terima kasih atas pertarungan hari ini. Semua data sudah tersimpan dan disebar ke Misaka _network_. Misaka akan segera membereskan ini.' Misaka bersiap-siap untuk membereskan bekas pertarungan," ucap 10031 dengan ekspresi dan nada yang datar, ciri khas seluruh Misaka _sisters_.

"Yah, aku serahkan padamu. Aku harap pertarungan denganmu nanti tak membuatkan bosan." Accelerator kembali berucap sambil memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke saku _jeans_-nya. 10031 hanya mengangguk dan mulai melaksanakan tugasnya. Sedangkan Accelerator meninggalkan tempat itu, dengan langkah yang teramat santai.

"Mungkin setelah ini aku harus ke _mini market_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Accelerator menghentikan langkahnya sembari menatap jam besar di jalanan _Gakuen Toshi_. Pukul sepuluh malam, tidak terlalu larut juga. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya lagi hingga melihat seorang gadis yang mirip dengan Misaka _sisters_, namun tidak memakai _goggles_. Langkahnya tampak terburu-buru.

"Misaka Mikoto yang 'asli', ya? Apa yang ia lakukan malam-malam begini? _Maa ii wa_, itu bukan urusan—"

"_**Kenapa? Kenapa kau mau mengikuti rencana ini?**_**"**

Tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu terngiang di kepala Accelerator. Melihat Misaka Mikoto membuatnya ingat akan pertanyaan yang pernah dilemparkan _Railgun_ itu kepadanya beberapa waktu lalu. Alasannya mengambil bagian di proyek itu. Alasannya membunuh para _sisters_. Dan alasan mengapa harus Misaka _sisters_ yang dijadikan bahan percobaan.

**_"Alasan? Alasan, ya? Tentu saja karena aku ingin _**_**kekuatan yang pasti."**_

'Apa memang benar itu yang aku inginkan?'

**_"Level 5? Yang terkuat di _**_Gakuen Toshi_**_? Itu membosankan. Aku ingin mendapatkan kekuatan pasti dan tak terkalahkan oleh siapapun. Aku ingin menjadi yang terkuat."_**

'Ya! Aku memang menginginkan itu. Tapi, apa dengan cara yang seperti ini?'

**_"Apa itu? Kekuatan pasti? Menjadi yang terkuat? Menjadi yang tak terkalahkan? Itu alasan kenapa kau MEMBUNUHNYA?!"_**

"Hah?!" tiba-tiba saja Accelerator terperanjat. Ia merasa seakan-akan waktu berhenti selama beberapa detik tadi. Ia merasa seperti kembali ke kala pertemuannya pertama kali dengan Misaka Mikoto, setelah ia menghabisi nyawa Misaka 9982. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa melupakan semua percakapannya dengan gadis listrik itu. Atau apapun yang sudah terjadi pada Misaka 9982, seperti saat ia menarik kaki kirinya hingga terlepas, atau menjatuhkan sebuah gerbong kereta ke tubuh 9982 tanpa rasa menyesal sedikit pun. Tapi sekarang, apa yang ia pikirkan?

**_"Aku terpaksa melakukan itu pada _**_clone_**_-mu. Mereka membantuku mencapai tujuanku."_**

Accelerator kembali menatap ke arah Misaka. Terpancar sedikit kekagetan dari tatapannya ketika melihat Misaka yang juga menatapnya. Ada sedikit rasa 'bersalah' ketika melihat ekspresi kaget gadis berambut cokelat itu. Namun, Misaka tidak mau ambil repot. Ia segera meninggalkan tempatnya dengan langkah yang kembali tergesa-gesa.

"_Maa ii_. Ini tidak seperti aku yang bersalah sepenuhnya. Dan ini bukan berarti aku tidak ingin membunuh mereka." Accelerator menggumam sendiri. Ia tak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan atau pun apa yang hati kecilnya inginkan. Yang ia inginkan hanya menjadi yang terkuat, dan setidaknya ia tidak ingin orang-orang menganggap _esper_ sepertinya adalah seorang monster, mungkin.

"Ck! _Bakabakashii_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebulan berlalu sejak ia 'keluar' dari proyek _Shift Level 6_, proyek yang mengharuskannya untuk membunuh dua puluh ribu Misaka _sisters_. Ia ingat, terakhir kali 'Misaka' yang ia lawan adalah 10032, namun ia tak berhasil membunuhnya. Semua karena seorang level 0 bernama Kamijou Touma. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seseorang yang tak memiliki kekuatan bisa mengalahkannya? Atau, tekatnya yang ingin melindungi Misaka beserta sisa-sisa _imouto_-nya yang masih hidup. Tapi ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Kenapa orang bernama Touma itu begitu ingin melindungi Misaka yang juga merupakan _esper _level 5 yang sama sepertinya? Apa ia tak takut berada di dekat monster itu?

Atau mungkin... hanya Accelerator kah yang dianggap monster oleh orang lain?

"'Hmmph! Tidak, tidak! Misaka tak menganggap bahwa kau seorang monster!' Misaka menggelengkan kepala sambil berusaha menghiburmu."

Accelerator mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis kecil yang ada di hadapannya. Last Order, begitu gadis itu disebut. Lagi-lagi Accelerator tak mengerti. Mengapa tiba-tiba Misaka ke-20001 ini muncul dan mengacaukan seminggu hidupnya yang penuh kedamaian setelah proyek itu dihentikan? Melihat gadis loli ini saja sudah membuatnya merasa bersalah atas apa yang selama ini ia perbuat.

"Heh! Tahu apa kau tentang itu, hah? Lagian, jangan sok membaca pikiran orang, ya!" ucap Accelerator ketus, seperti biasa. Last Order merespon perkataan Accelerator dengan tawanya. Kemudian ia berkata (sok) bijak, "Misaka hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu karena sudah membuat Misaka dan yang lainnya hidup. Dan Misaka harap, kau mau membiarkan Misaka berada di sisimu."

"Hah?"

"'Perlukah Misaka mengulangnya lagi?' Misaka mulai jengkel karena kelemotan Accelerator," tanya Last Order sembari memanyunkan bibirnya. Lagi-lagi Accelerator memberikan tatapan mengerikan pada Last Order.

"Ck!" Last Order kembali tersenyum khas anak-anak ketika melihat reaksi Accelerator. Ia telah kalah, kalah oleh perkataan anak kecil ini. Ia sudah tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa agar anak ini pergi dari sisinya. Ia hanya tak ingin Last Order menderita karena hidup bersama monster sepertinya.

"Haah... Kalau begitu, biarkan aku membalas budi baikmu, bocah!"

Dan mungkin, setelah kata-kata yang barusan ia ucapkan itu, Accelerator bisa membuktikan bahwa ialah yang terkuat di _Gakuen Toshi_, meskipun hanya di hadapan gadis itu.

'Bukannya aku takut menerima kebaikan orang lain. Aku hanya takut—'

"—tidak bisa membalas kebaikan itu."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**~ E N D ~**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Ending Song : late in autumn - fripSide**

* * *

Saia gak tau mau nulis apa. Dan saia gak yakin kalau fic ini mengandung unsur dark sama sekali. Sebenarnya saia juga masih bingung sama genrenya, makanya saia gak berani ambil genre yang berat-berat(?). Dan mungkin alur ceritanya yang berputar-putar dan membingungkan? Dan endingnya yang nggantung? Haish-semoga ceritanya gak begitu jelek.. Q^Q

Oke, sekian dari saia. Arigatou buat yang sudah baca dan review~ XD


End file.
